earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Ela Lavender Herta
General Information First name: Ela Middle name(s): Lavender Surname: Herta Age: 50 but looks 20 Date of birth: October 31st Race: Centaur Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Current residence: Alfheim, Earth nation Relationship status: Single Social status: Traits of Voice Accent (if any): German Language spoken: English, and Elvish Other languages known: Style of speaking: Volume of voice: Medium Physical Appearance Height: 6'10" Weight: 1900lb Eye color: Green with gold specks Skin color: Medium tan Shape of face: Heart shaped Distinguishing features: Dimples Build of body: Fit Hair color: human part: Auburn; Horse part: Palomino Hair style: Human part: Mid-back but normally in a french braid; Horse tail: french braid Complexion: Soft skin Posture: Very straight to the point she can balance a book on her head Tattoos: Hibiscus flowers on her back going from her left shoulder to her right side Piercings:Septum and Industrial bar Typical clothing: Human part: leather corset; Horse part: Black steel horseshoes Is seen by others as: Personality Likes: Cooking for others, canning homegrown vegetables and fruits Dislikes: Animal cruelty Education: Very highly educated Fears: Being alone forever Personal goals: General attitude: stern but caring, loving Religious values: Worships the goddess of earth Danu General intelligence: General sociability: Keeps to herself most of the time Health Illnesses (if any): Allergies (if any): Sleeping habits: 6 hours a day Energy level: Medium Eating habits: Only when needed Memory: Photographic memory Any unhealthy habits: Overworks herself History Birth country: Alfheim Hometown: Alfheim Childhood: Alfheim Teen years: Alfheim Adult years: Alfheim Past places of residence: History of family: Briefly explain life story: Since the day she was born, no one wanted her. Not her family, not her tribe, and not even the shaman, because of her coloring she was called the horse of death. In her land, a centaur that is a pale yellow color was meant as a symbol of death. So after being kicked out of her tribe shortly after being born, she was taken in by a nearby elf village where she honed her archery abilities and picked up a natural ability to wield a warhammer. When she turned 40, she came across an abandoned little human baby boy while out getting herbs. Seeing as no one could be found as his parents, she decided to take him in as her own. She raised him as though he was also a centaur in ways. Living among the elves, she tended not to bring him around them, but whenever she went to other towns or villages he would always come with her either riding on her back or on his own horse. Relationships Parents: Biological parents: Unknown; Adopted parents:Rosemary and Eric Herta Siblings: Six that she knows nothing about Any enemies (and why): None Children: Adopted: Finn Herta Friends: Best friend(s): Important friends/relatives (explain): Love interest (if there is one): None for now Combat Peaceful or violent: Peaceful unless angered Weapon (if applicable): A warhammer made mithral with two emeralds inlaid on either side of the head of the warhammer; On her back she carries her black leather wrapped longbow with a black leather quiver; Her arrows are made of a black steel with Ebony arrowheads Style of fighting: Range and some close combat Others Occupation: Construction Current home: Bremen Favorite types of food: Meats, and baked goods Favorite types of drink: Whiskey and mead Hobbies/pastimes: Gardening Guilty pleasures: Chocolate Pet peeves: Some humans Pets: Grey wolf named Eva Talents: None Favorite colors: Green, Blue, and Black Favorite type of music: Heavy metal Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells:. * Move Earth- Able to reshape dirt, sand, or clay in the area in any manner you choose for the duration. Can raise or lower the area's elevation, create or fill in a trench, erect or flatten a wall, or form a pillar. Can affect a 20-foot square area, you can create a pillar up to 20 feet high, raise or lower the square's elevation by up to 20 feet, and dig a trench up to 20 feet deep. * Wall of Stone- Able to create a wall of rock that merges into adjoining rock surfaces.The wall created does not need to be vertical, nor rest upon any firm foundation, but it must merge with and be solidly supported by existing stone. It can be destroyed by a disintegrate spell or by normal means such as breaking and chipping. Can only be done once a day. * Earthbolt- With a shout, you strike the ground at your feet and create a bolt of seismic force that causes earth, rock, and sand to fly into the air, striking creatures along its path. Can only go about 20 feet in front of you. * Tremor- When you cast this spell, a small, localized tremor shakes the ground in the area. Detritus and loose debris rattle with the small quake, and creatures caught in the area stumble and fall. Cannot damage structures and only last two minutes with a distance of 20 feet from the focal point. Approved by: [[Aeres Friala]]